


Mastermind

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Other characters may be added, Rating May Change, also violence and death, strange world, you know the good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: When the sides woke up on a strange island by an obviously insane stranger, unable to use any of their powers as treats of Thomas, they knew they had a problem. Especially, because this stranger was apparently really serious about this game they want to play. Dead serious.





	1. The island

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! I really hope that you will enjoy this story. I'm thankful for every comment since they motivate me to write faster and deliver more and of course every Kudos and every bookmark, so thank you in advance. ^^

He really didn’t feel like waking up just now. It’s like you going to bed at 3 in the morning and getting up at noon for a whole year, only to have an important appointment at six AM. It was simply impossible for Virgil to force his eyes open and take a look at his surroundings, as his head was pounding and he heard everything muffled, like being under water. He was also in the weird situation that he clearly knew something was wrong, but he simply couldn’t bring up the energy to realize it. If he would have realised it, he would have jumped up by know and looked around in stress, because he would have realised, that he wasn’t in his room anymore.

He felt a light breeze ruffle through his clothes and hair, the anxious trait scrunching his eyes at the harsh sunlight trying to blind him through his eyelids. His body felt numb and prickled uncomfortably, refusing to move like Virgil wanted it to, the anxious trait simply groaning at his predicament. He had to open his eyes eventually, which resulted in him forcing at least one eye a tiny slit open, quickly lifting an arm to shield his face from the raging sun. Virgil sat slowly up, spinning his head slightly and opening and closing his mouth constantly as he tried to hear again properly, the world finally crashing down on him again, almost too many sensations at once washing over him. Washing, just like the sudden wave of could water right under him, causing the anxious trait to shiver and quickly retreat, security in his legs not quite recovered yet as he tried to stand up and scramble away from the clear liquid assaulting his senses with it’s salty smell and cold temperature. Virgil blinked in confusion.

Saltwater? Sun? He looked down in confusion, frown deepening as he recognized almost white sand underneath his shoes, confusion just continuing to pour down on him like a raging thundercloud. Where was he? Certainly not in the mind palace, even Roman wouldn’t create something like this without telling everyone. ...Would he? Maybe this was just a stupid surprise from the fanciful trait, he and Patton creating some sort of holiday resort, where Virgil and Logan could get incredibly sunburnt and Roman destroyed Patton in a game of volley-ball. Virgil highly doubtet it. The entire beach was empty, save for sand, and nothing even remotely crafted by humans to have fun on the beach was in sight. They would have created at least SOMETHING like that, wouldn’t they? Virgil just couldn’t understand, everything he saw, smelled, felt and heard just not adding up, at all. 

The anxious treat finally managed to stand on his legs, even though he was shaking like mad and he was starting to get nervous, all alone on a probable island with no one to hear him and without the ability to just sink out of existence and scroll through tumblr on his phone. He couldn’t be alone, right? SOMEONE had to be here, right? Virgil cupped his hands in front of his mouth in desperation and called at the top of his lungs for his friends.

„PATTON? LOGAN? ROMAN?! IS ANYBODY THERE?!“ Virgil immediatly went silent, trying to hear any kind of response in this empty void, disguised as island. Virgil perked up at a familiar voice.  
„HELLO?! WHO IS THERE!“ Virgil whirled around hastily, regretting it immediatly due to his dizziness, but didn’t stop nontheless as he tried to find the direction the voice came from. Too emotional for Logan’s and too meek for Roman’s, so this must be... 

„PATTON?!“ Screamed Virgil, looking around and trying to find the right direction, perking up again as he heard the emotional trait answer.   
„VIRGIL?! IS THAT YOU?! I WILL TRY TO FIND YOU! KEEP TALKING TO ME! DON’T PANIC, ALL RIGHT?! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!“ Even in this situaton was Patton concerned about Virgils wellbeing instead of freaking out himself? He really was the father of the family. Virgil bit his lip as he tried to spot something that Patton could maybe use as a clue, but quickly gave up as he found nothing of interest.  
„I’M AT A BEACH!“ Began Virgil, looking anxiously around for the emotional trait, before remembering that he had to keep talking and quickly continued: „THE SAND IS WHITE AND REALLY SMOOTH, LIKE POWDER! AND.... AND THERE IS SOME KIND OF FOREST BEHIND ME!“ Virgil casted a nervous glance towards the forest, it’s high trees looming above the anxious trait and putting everything inside of it into darkness, which intimidated Virgil greatly. 

„ANYTHING ELSE?!“ Virgil actually flinched as he heard Patton’s voice, louder this time, indicating that he came closer.  
„NOTHING REALLY! TOTALLY BLAND HERE!“  
„VIRGIL!“ The anxious trait turned around and spotted a figure running towards him as fast as they could, quickly recognizing it as Patton and sighing in relief, also making his way towards the emotional trait. As soon as Virgil was in arm’s reach lashed Patton practically out and hugged Virgil passionately, speaking far too quickly for Virgil’s liking.

„Are you alright, your not hurt, are you? Oh my god, where even are we, where are the others what is actually happening?“ Virgil had to agree with Patton. What WAS actually happening. If Patton didn’t know anything about this, then Virgil’s tiny hope this was all just a big surprise for them began to pulverize right before his very eyes. „I have no idea where we are. Have you seen anything? Logan or Roman maybe?“ Patton looked even more anxious than Virgil feeld, shifting his balance from one leg to the other while his eyes darted around nervously and his lip almost split from the pressure of biting on it so hard.

„No, I haven’t seen any of them and they didn’t answer my calls. I was so relieved when I heard you, but now I’m even more worried about them. What if something happened to them?!“ Virgil couldn’t believe that he had to calm Patton down now, normally the exact opposite being the ordinary case, but the anxious treat still tried his best. He shuffled through his mind and tried to think of the things Patton or sometimes even Logan would do to calm him down. 

„Hey...“ Began Virgil in his most calming voice possible while he placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, showing him that he was there but at the same time taking a little distance to not overwhelm the emotional trait. „We can’t think about the worst-case-scenarios now. Maybe they need our help. And if they do, we need to be as calm as possible and try to avoid being and emotional wreck like me, okay?“ God, he was terrible at this. And it didn’t help that Virgil flinched and tensed immediatly, when Patton went forward to hug him again, hearing little whispers and ‚thank you’s‘ right next to his ear while Virgil slowly tried to relax, encircling the emotional treat with his own arms as well. Patton slowly parted from Virgil and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for everything that might come and nodded to Virgil. „Alright, let’s try to find Logan and Roman!“ Virgil nodded meekly while Patton seemed rather determined, both of them flinching violently as a loud scream echoed through the air, turning their blood to ice and their eyes to widen in worry and fear.

„That was...“ Began Virgil slowly, realization hitting him like a bolt, his entire being shaking once again, the familarity of the voice filling him with discomfort. Patton must have felt the same way as he screamed loudly:   
„LOGAN!“ And practically dashed inside of the woods, looking for the logical trait and hoping with his whole heart that he just screamed because he got spooked and not because of something far worse. It probably wasn’t a good idea, but Virgil followed Patton as quickly as possible, as he was also in worry about Roman and especially Logan since the logical treat just screamed like someone was trying to rip his heart out and also because Virgil really didn’t want to be alone right now.


	2. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already changed the rating, just to be sure. Warning for violence, blood and maybe gore. I'm not sure. Anyways, I'm really tired so there are probably a few mistaked in here, so apologies! I hope you still enjoy it though^^

There were many things Virgil was not aware of. There were also many things he should have expected, but was surprised to see nontheless. And he was certainly surprised as he witnessed how Patton practically stormed through the forest, leaving a clear track of destruction behind, while Virgil followed Patton as fast as possible, but still making sure to have at least a little distance, just for safety. But boy, could Patton run fast. The emotional trait didn’t exactly struck Virgil as someone aspiring a marathon-career, but there he was, running through bushes and jumping over roots, parting the forest like Moses did with the red sea. No one messes with Patton’s family. 

„LOGAN!“ Patton practically screamed into the darkness of the forest, sun completely blocked by the high trees, listening intently for the logical trait or any indication of, well, something. Nothing, the only audible thing being Pattons feet as they thomped on the ground like thunder would roll through the sky and Virgil’s much more quiet jogging, kind of resembling the rain to Patton’s thunder. Patton was beyond worried, the only thing he could think about being Logan and the potential danger he was in, not even wasting one thought about something being in those dark woods. 

And they still hadn’t heard anything about Roman, which was ususally a bad sign since the fanciful trait craved as much attention as possible. Virgil nearly ran into Patton as the emotional trait suddenly stopped, staring with widened eyes at the figure lying a few feet away in the leaves and dirt, holding his left arm in pain while the glasses, which were necessary for him since he is, like Roman would have said, ‚as blind as a mole‘, were a few feet away from him, abandoned on the ground but luckily without any damage. 

„Logan!“ Patton was about to run to the logical trait, but a loud hiss from said trait made him stop in his tracks.  
„FREEZE! Don’t move a muscle!“ Logan sounded pained, body squirming on the floor, trying to curl in a protective ball while still hiding his left arm. Virgil wanted opened his mouth, wanting to ask Logan what was going on and why he was talking like that, but he would never ask those questions as in this exact moment a giant figure appeared between the trees, looking around for something. Patton saw it too, as his eyes widened to the size of plates and all of his muscles tensed, trying to imitate a pillar, just like Virgil did.

Logan remained in the ground, but he reduced his violent twitching to shaking, trying to stifle the sounds of agony escaping his throat. This was not just a tall figure, they quickly realized, it was a goddamn monster! It was like ten feet tall and so skinny, that you could see every muscle and every bone in it’s body. It’s head wasn’t human at all, looking like an actual skull with a long, almost animal-like face with black eyes and white pupils, black hair sticking out from everywhere like human-hair would. It looked around, while tearing flesh off something it hold in it’s claws, all blood leaving Virgil’s face as he recognized said thing as an ripped off arm. 

Patton must have recognized it too, but his reaction was far more extreme, because of one little detail he could discover which made him recognize the arm. It was just an innocent, little watch on the wrist of the arm, but it was the watch Logan wore all the time and Patton’s jaw dropped, eyes tearing up while fighting the nausea, mouthing ‚Oh no‘ in silent agony. Virgil observed Patton’s reaction and was slighty confused, eyes wandering back to see if he missed a crucial detail, heart stopping as he saw the puddle of blood, which started to form around Logan and the way he shielded the place, where his left arm was supposed to be. Virgil almost passed out on the spot, he probably would have if there wasn’t a giant monster still looking for them while munching away on Logan’s arm.

Logan’s arm... The mere thought made Virgil almost vomit, while the creature looked their way, squinting, before screeching and running off, leaving the traits alone.  
„What was that?!“ Demanded Virgil like Logan or Patton knew the answer, the emotional trait simply staring at the place the creature was mere seconds ago. He snapped back into reality, when he heard Logan’s voice, so meek it almost broke his heart. 

„W-Wendigo.“ Forced Roman out, before he tried to stand up, only to fall back on the ground again. Patton immediatly rushed to his side, hands trembling as he wasn’t sure how to handle a serious injury on this level.  
„Virgil, what do we do?! OH GOD, WHAT DO WE DO?!“ Virgil’s jaw dropped, unable to form coherent sentences in the actual situation, the tension now finally leaving his legs as he fell to the ground, the nauseating shock simply too much for him as he vomited on the ground. Patton looked at Virgil in a moment of worry, before he casted his attention back to Logan, who tugged weakly at his shirt, trying to get his attention. „What is it, Lo?“ Asked Patton in a shaky voice, mind completely unable to think of anything you could do in a situation like this, despite calling an ambulance, which will, almost certainly, not work. Tears were running down his cheeks and Pattin let out a choked sob, hating his inability to think in a situation of panic. Logan’s remaining hand reached upwards, tugging weakly at the cat-hoodie the emotional trait always wore around his shoulders, his head lolling to the direction of his arm. 

„Bandage.“ He rasped out, teeth clenched in pain and eyes now screwed shut, tremors starting to wrack his body. Patton finally understood what Logan was trying to say him, practically ripping the hoodie off in an instand and holding it a little uncertain. He had to bandage it, he knew that, he was the only one around here who could do it, because Virgil would pass out for sure and Logan lost a lot of blood and was in no position to bandage his own missing arm. Patton took a deep breath, forcing his eyes open and slowly wrapping the beloved cat-hoodie, a gift from Logan nontheless, around Logan’s shoulder, making sure the raw flesh and bone were secured and covered and cringing as blood immediatly soaked his hoodie. But it would do for now. Logan was still in pain, obviousy, but he slowly started to calm down, now that his wound was covered and the threat was gone, for the time being. 

„Thanks...“ breathed Logan, a few tears sliding down his cheeks while Patton wholeheartedly wailed, face hidden in his hands and Virgil slowly looked up, sighing in relief as he saw the wound covered. Virgil felt still really sick, but slighty better after vomiting his guts out, so he asked: „What happened Logan?“ He didn’t want to ask if he was alright since this was an utterly stupid question. Patton helped Logan sit upright, both sides watching him in worry. He was completely pale, they saw more tanned ghosts existing, brown eyes glossed over and focusing on something between Patton and Virgil as he slowly started to talk:

„Wendigo. It found me and... ripped my arm off.“ Virgil might cry too, this was simply not the way he wanted Logan to talk, it was just wrong. But he was in shock, so it was understandable.  
„I... escaped and ran, but... I fell and lost my glasses.“ Virgil looked around, quickly picking up the discarded glasses, sighing in relief at them being completely intact, before giving them back to Logan, who took them slowly and put them on, finally able to see again. Logan didn’t say more, but it was alright. Patton and Virgil didn’t need to hear more because they came shortly after Logan fell down. „What do we do now?! Logan needs rest! No way he can walk on his own!“ 

Patton bit his lip, looking around frantically, trying to find something they could hide in for a while but sighing when he found no such thing. But they had to do something! Patton gripped at his hair in frustration, letting out and infuriated yell before he bent down and scooped Logan up in his arms, the logical trait far too tired to complain or react properly to this gesture. „We need to get out of this forest.“ Virgil nodded meekly, looking around in paranoia, before scuttling behind Patton, worry and fear only increasing by the second.


	3. The forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally had the inspiration to do this and I am introducing a new character of mine who I began to love during this chapter. I hope you like him too. ^^

The forest they were currently in was very thick with trees blocking the sky and any light and roots, big twigs and bushes everywhere on the ground. The group of three had to move as quickly and quitely as possible to exit the forest and get back to the beach, where they could calm down for a moment and think about their next possible steps. Only problem being the difficulty they were having with sneaking around since at least one of them stepped on a twig every few minutes, snapping it in the process and causing a loud sound to echo through the forest. „I don’t like this one bit...“ Whispered Patton, who hold the unconsious Logan tightly, not even thinking about letting the injured trait go. 

„Tell me about it.“ Muttered Virgil, who almost tripped over a root but managed in last second to regain his balance. The sides level of anxiety was shooting through the roof, reason behind that being the giant monster they saw, Logan calling it a wendigo, which ripped Logan’s left arm off and left the left the logical trait on the ground, unable to find him anymore. The chances were high it was still looking for him, and Patton and Virgil in the process, and that it was listening intently to any noises they made since it’s eyesight seemed to be really poor. The forest was almost absolutely silent, the only sounds being the rustling of the leaves, which were shaken by a light breeze and some twigs snapping in the distance, presumambly the Wendigo they want to stay as far away as possible from. „Shouldn’t we be at the beach right about now? We didn’t run that long.“ 

Wondered Patton, looking around in confusion as he found no indication that they even crossed this path before, everything looking absolutely untouched. Virgil looked frantically around, biting his lip nervously and shuffling through his memory’s like an old movie. They didnd’t turn around anywhere and they didn’t turn around now, they followed Patton’s path of destruction, it was impossible that they got lost on the way! „How did we get lost?!“ Asked Virgil, frustration dripping from his voice, glancing back as he heard the high pitched scream of the wendigo in the distance. Patton snarled in anger, his arm’s started to tire out, just like his mind who had to witness a terrible scene and was in desperate need of a nap, which he couldn’t afford right now. „Keep looking around. Do you see anything familiar?“ Virgil shook his head in frustration, voice slowly rising in volume. 

„No, I don’t see anything familiar, because this is a fucking forest where EVERYTHING LOOKS THE FUCKING SAME!“ A particularly loud screeching startled both of them, Virgil flinching violently and Patton yelping as he almost dropped Logan. „It heard us.“ concluded Patton quietly, Virgil’s eyes widen as he shook his head in disbelief. „I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want it to hear us!“ „Shh, Virgil. This won’t help us now. We have to go, we aren’t safe here.“ The anxious trait nodded, quickly walking behind Patton and grabbing his cardigan for some form of reassurance as his blood was pounding in his ears and a big lump started to block his throat. „Is it just me or is it getting misty around here?“ Patton was right. It started inconspicious with a little white layer on the ground but it quickly rose and got thicker by the second and now they could barely see the trees 5 feet in front of them. „Now we will never find the exit. How are we supposed to find anything in here?“ 

complained Virgil as he gestured aimlessly around. „Keep your voice down. If we can’t see anything, neither can the wendigo.“ Virgil raised an eyebrow at that statement, answering deadpan: „It literally stoof directly in front of us while we stood there like a deer in the headlights. If this thing can see at all, we would be dead by now.“ Patton felt a shudder running down his spine at Virgil‘s statement, the fact that it was the truth not helping his nerves at all. „Let’s keep going. It can’t get any worse.“

„We could walk directly into the wendigo’s claws.“ 

„It could also walk directly into us.“ Virgil sighed in defeat as he nodded solemnly and continued to follow Patton, his body shook by tremors. It got awfully quiet, the rustling got really loud but was at the same time just a background noise and barely audible, it was strange. It’s like the silence was too loud. Their footsteps echoed and made cracking noises when they stepped on dying leaves, both of them looking nervously around, their heads whipping around as they heard the wendigo’s scream getting closer. They froze, blood running cold and jaws dropping in shock as they saw it’s silhouette in the distance running like an animal towards them, their white eyes glowing dangerously. 

„RUN!“ Screamed Virgil as he dashed forward, almost tripping over something on the ground again, but not slowing down in the slightest. Patton also tried to sprint with his tired arms and Logan as extra-weight, but he was too slow, the wendigo ran faster, it could apparently see it’s prey very clearly and Patton let out a panicked noise similar to a scream, while tears slid down his cheeks. He heard the figure leap and the emotional trait closed his eyes, ready to be ripped to shreds by the monstrous creature, but snapping back to reality at a crashing sound despite him still standing on his two feet. He turned around, eyes widening as he saw a second figure with massive horns holding the other figure down. It was hard to seperate them, the fog made them almost look alike, but Patton wasn’t going to waste this chance. He started running again, calling out for Virgil, telling him that the Wendigo is distracted and that it was safe to come out. He knew Virgil. He didn’t run very far, his stamina wasn’t the best, far from it actually, so he would run as far as necessary and hide from the threat, only to emerge a few hours later like nothing happened. Virgil poked his head out of a hollow stump, looking suspiciously around.

„Are you sure?“ Patton nodded eagerly as he layed Logan gently on the ground an grabbed Virgil’s arms to pull him out. „Yes! Come on! We got a little time to run! We can’t stay here, we have to-„ „It’s coming!“ Hissed Virgil, interrupting Patton in the process whose head whipped around, eyes squinting at the silhouette that was coming closer. Something was wrong. Even as Patton’s heart was about to burst out of his chest and his vision was blurry from exhaustion, the figure seemed a little smaller than the wendigo. They also walked on two legs and were standing upright, they appeared to be walking as casually as you could in a forest like this. Patton turned towards the figure while Virgil dove down again, hissing out of stress: „Patton! What you doing? Hide!“ The figure crept closer but Patton stood his grown, praying desperately that his heart was right and that this one wasn’t going to hurt him. Patton’s eyes widened and jaw dropped as he was finally able to see some details about the figure. They were quite tall, not as tall as the wendigo but they were also about 7 or 8 feet, which was still rather impressive. They wore a neat suit with black jacket and white shirt but no bow or tie or anything like that. He looked not casual enough for a normal day but not fancy enough for a special event. 

The most disturbing reality was, that it was an actual deer. It had the skull of a deer and the hooves of a deer, but it was walking like a human and as it opened it’s jaw, it talked like a human, in a low and calming voice. „My apologies if I startled you, but it seemed like this creature of the night bothered you?“ It threw something in front of Patton’s feet, the emotional trait inhaling sharply as he recognized the head of the wendigo, looking up at the deer again. It had massive horns with made him look absolutely majestic while is fur was a little ruffled, not as neat as it could have been. Patton’s gaze was thankful and he almost sobbed as he rose his voice: Thank you so much for saving us. It almost killed our friend and we didn’t know what to do!“ Virgil peeked out again, jaw dropping as he saw the deer, muscles tensing even more than before. „Who are you?!“ Hissed Virgil, eyes narrowed and glaring dangerously, while the deer’s gaze wandered to Virgil, who wavered slighty at the intense but also caring look in the deers brown eyes. „My name is Mysterious Deer. But it will be enough if you adress me as Mr. Deer. You are human’s, right?“ Both of them nodded as an answer, not quite able to talk properly with a fucking deer in a suit yet.

„It’s been quite a while since I have seen human’s around here. Your kind is not safe.“ „We figured.“ Answered Virgil deadpan and Mr. Deer mimic chanced to something, that resembled a smile as he continued: „There was a time, where creatures like us could live in peace with humans. But the master started to spawn evil creatures, which left the human’s no choice as to ban every kind of creature into the nature, no matter the type, while they remained in the city to live a life as normal as possible.“ Mr.Deer gave the sides some pretty crucial information. There was a city, where actual human’s lived for once, while the monsters seemed to roam around this place, but the question drilling inside of Virgil’s mind was: „What master?“ Mr. Deer looked up through the leafroof before he sighed through his nose, which made actually a pretty loud blowing sound. 

„The master reigns this place. They were good regents, loved and respected by anyone, but they snapped a few years ago and are now slowly destroying the human population.“ He looked down again, eyes glistening in sadness while Patton and Virgil watched him with slight guilt wrenching their hearts. „I’m worried. I had some little friends in the town and now I am unable to see them. I still have some other friends of mine, but I wish I could see my human friends.“ Patton felt sympathy for the deer, softly answering: „I’m really sorry for your loss. But it’s great that you still have some friends, right? Who are they?“ Mr.Deers gaze wandered for a moment, before he answered: „You shall meet them someday. But this day is not nigh. You said one of your friends is hurt, is that correct?“ Patton nodded and stepped aside, revealing Logan lying unconcious on the floor, Patton’s cardigan already soaked in blood. Mr.Deer frowned as he walked closer and knelt down, slowly unwrapping the wound to take a closer look at it. „I might be able to help.“ Offered he finally and looked back at Patton and Virgil, the emotional trait looking thrilled while the anxious side was still a little suspicious.

„How?“ He asked with narrowed eyes as he finally exited the stomp, crossing his arms and glarring at the deer. His eyes widened in shock as Mr.Deer grabbed one of his horns with a hoof and took a deep breath before he snapped it from his head, the wound immediatly starting to bleed. „Oh my god! Your horn!“ whispered Patton in shock, watching Mr.Deer filling his seperated horn with the blood that dropped from the remaining part on his head. „It will grow back, not like this human’s arm. I’m sorry, but I can’t grow another arm. But I can do this.“ He lifted the shoulder of Logan a little bit, pouring his blood in the open wound, eyes fixated as he was absolutely focused on his task. Virgil and Patton watched in awe, escpecially as the wound started to close and Logan’s face got some colour back. „That’s amazing.“ Breathed Virgil, waiting until the last drop of blood was in Logan’s system to say it again. 

Mr.Deer chuckled slighty. He wasn’t hurt but he looked wounded with his broked horn, making a proud but sad image. „He will be fine. He should wake up in short time.“ Patton’s eyes lit up. „Thank you so much! You just made yourself 4 human friends!“ Mr.Deer looked a little embarassed as he scrunched his shoulders up and tried to hide his head, before he realised something and tilted his head in confusion. „4?“ Virgil nodded solemnly. „Yeah, we are usually a group of four. Roman is still missing.“ Mr. Deers ears perked up as he began to talk: „I shall search for this Roman since it is a little too dangerous for you to roam around in a forest like this.

But before I go to look for your friends: May I ask your names?“ Oh, how rude. They didn’t introduce themself the whole time. Both of them looked mortified at this fact, quickly mumbling their names and an apology. Mr. Deer tilted his head from one side to the other as he closed his eyes and maybe repeated the name’s a few times in his head. „I understand. Patton, Virgil.“ He nodded to the body on the floor. „Logan. I shall see you again. Just walk straight forward and you shall reach the beach.“ Both of them waved as Mr.Deer made his exit, watching him until the mist was completely engulfing him, making him practically invisible. „Let’s go, Virgil. He will find Roman, I’m sure.“ He felt a strange connection to their new friend, and not because he kept the blood-soaked cardigan from Patton, the emotional trait lifting Logan back up again and walking into the direction Mr.Deer told them, Virgil right behind him, feeling a little safer after this encounter.


	4. The weeping willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another idea for this chapter, so I used it to write this. This is why I sometimes take a bit longer, because I have to decide which ideas to use in this bizarre world of mine. I hope you like it, it's something you guy's have been waiting for ^^

It was quiet, the only sound being the leaves under hin feet and the rustling of the leaves that were still in the trees. He moved with caution, his conciousness telling him there could be a threat around every corner, unable to allow something to take him off guard. He had no weapon and was in unknown territory, the most dangerous thing you could do on a quest. He sighed, hiding his face in his hands and yelling in frustration, which was barely audible. He was frustrated to no end. He woke up in this forest without anyone or any trace of anyone ever crossing his path and no one answered to his calls. It was frustrating to no end.

He was unamored, helpless and, he hated to admit it, lonely. He missed Patton, Logan and Virgil around him, annoying him or agreeing with him or bantering with him. It was unnatural, illogical. He was in a forest, an uknown quest waiting for him and he wanted to be with the other sides! Roman sighed again. They were still his family and he really grew to them, even though Logan was a nerd and Virgil was a Negative Neil. He couldn’t give up. So he rose his voice again. 

„Hello?! Guys? Can anybody hear me?!“ Roman almost flinched as he heard the unknown voice nearby:

„Please don’t be so loud. You could lure something you don’t want to meet.“ Roman whipped around, eyes scanning frantically the area, mentally slapping himself for allowing something to sneak up on him without him noticing. His jaw dropped as he saw, that the voice wasn’t creeping up in him at all. It was a boy, with big and deep green eyes, brown hair running down his neck and a soft face. The shocking part was, that everything below his waist was firmly planted in the floor, his fingers spread out like roots and a sword piercing through his right hand. 

„Are you alright?!“ Asked Roman in worry, to which the boy nodded.   
„It’s the destiny I brought to myself. You are a human, right?“ Roman scrunched his eyes together, his chest puffing out on instinct. „What else would I be?“ The boy looked to the side, green eyes glossed over with sadness. „So that’s why you can see me.“   
„Pardon me?“ Roman was slightly taken aback by this comment, slighty coming closer and kneeling down, so they were at least a little closer to having the same height. The boy nodded as brown tears slid down his cheeks. Roman noticed that it looked kind of like resin. „Only human’s can see my true form. For every creature and monster in this forest, I’m nothing more but an ordinary tree.“ Roman couldn’t avoid it to ask, he was too damn curious.

„What happened to you?“ The boy sighed deeply, before sniffling, trying to move his hand but failing. „I became pregnant in the time the master wasn’t allowing new humans to exist.“ Roman’s eyes widened, quickly catching himself before saying anything stupid. That explained his rather feminine face, he was transgender. „So the master keeps you trapped?“ The boy shook his head. „No, in this time was the only way to get the child to get it like this. I gave my life up to get this child. I left my human form behind and became a tree, getting the child like I would get fruit, you know?“ Roman nodded a little solemnly. This was more than bizarre. 

„But.“ Roman perked up at the boy’s bitter tone. „The master is keeping me concious with a curse. He rammed this sword in my hand, preventing me from fully leaving my old life behind and finally moving on to my new life as a tree.“ He looked up, his green eyes pleading him practically to do something. „Please, I beg you. If you can pull out the sword you shall keep it as a weapon. It’s magical and will allow you to defend yourself against every threat in this forest and beyond. Roman nodded and stood up, eyeing the sword with a critical eye. It seemed to be handcrafted with some crests in the blade and a sturdy handle.

It would certainly make a wonderful weapon. He gripped the sword with one hand. „Wait.“ He immediatly froze, turning towards the boy. „If you... ever... find my son or my brother, wish them the best and tell them, that Marcus loves them. I hope they have the best life in this cursed place. My son’s name is Jon and my brother’s name is Thomas.“ Roman nodded, closing his eyes to burn the name’s inside of his memory. The boy’s name is Marcus, the son’s Jon and the brother’s Thomas. He could do this. Roman gripped with his other hand the sword, readjusting his stance and taking a deep breath. If he couldn’t do it, he wasn’t sure someone else would ever find Marcus, he had to do it. He pulled at the sword, grunting as he used his full force and silently cursing as the weapon wouldn’t budge. Roman HAD to do this, he couldn’t just leave and curse Marcus to spent the rest of time in this condition. 

He pulled harder and harder and could actually imagine how his face turned red at the amount effort he put into it, almost falling backwards as the sword finally budged, Marcus sighing in relief. „Thank you, friend.“ He could hear his voice. „What happens now?“ Asked Roman while panting heavily, sword still in hand. Something grew out of Marcus‘ back while he was talking. „I can finally move on and leave my life as a human behind. Thank you, I won’t forget this.“ It was a tree that was growing at an insane speed, while a big root began to form under Marcus‘ head who rested his chin on the root and closed his eyes, the tree getting bigger and finally giving him a different view on the forest. He wasn’t like the other trees, he was a weeping willow, which was a mix between sad and beautiful. Marcus body remained on the ground but he looked really peaceful. Roman nodded to him, smiling slighty before trying to continue his way, but flinching as something fell on the blade of the sword. It was an apple. Weeping willow’s don’t grow apples! Who was Roman to judge that? In this world was everything apparently possible. 

He took the apple and nodded towards the weeping willow named Marcus, biting into the apple and continuing his journey. This whole encounter left a bitter taste in his mouth and the sweetness of the apple wasn’t exactly helping, even though it kind of calmed him down. He casted a few glances back until he couldn’t see the weeping willow anymire, Roman looking at the new sword that belonged now to him. It was really aesthetic, he only hoped it was sturdy too. It would be incredibly awkward if he slashed at something and the weapon immediatly broke. A snapping of a branch made Roman whirl around, weapon slashing at random directions. Something was nearby. 

And it was big, or the sound wouldn’t have been so loud. He looked around some more, before he saw the tall figure walking towards him between the trees, the fanciful side’s muscles immediatly clenching as he hid behind a trunk, waiting for the figure to show up right next to him. He had to wait but a few atrociously slow seconds later, the monster was finally standing next to him, looking around for him, but Roman was having none of that. He stood up and dashed forward, slashing at the figure that reacted and retreated quickly the fanciful side still managing to pierce their shoulder, a scream similar to a deer erupting from the figures throat. It fell to the ground and rolled quickly around to stand up again, holding their shoulder with one hoof in pain. Roman’s eyes narrowed at the strange deer that was acting like a human. It wheezed slightly before asking in a low and calming voice: 

„I assume you are Roman the human, are you not?“ Roman lowered his sword a little, still glaring suspiciously. „How do you know?“ Asked the prince, not intimidated by the tall deer in front of him. One of his horns was barely visible, just a little stump that had to grow while his other horn was majestic. The figure took a deep breath: „I am Mysterious Deer and I believe you know Patton, Virgil and Logan?“ Roman tensed immediatly, sword raising again. „Where are they? What did you do?!“ Mr. Deer blinked at the fanciful side, before snuffling and muttering: „Just because something looks or acts strange it’s not always dangerous, you know young man? This is a lesson you still have to learn.“ Was he hinting at himself or Virgil? Roman wasn’t sure but he was kind of shrinking in shame, Mr. Deer nodding slightly before bowing down. 

„Mr. Deer, it’s a pleasure to meet you.“ Was he giving Roman a second chance? Oh boy, was he going to use that. He also bowed down: „Roman Sanders, the pleasure is all mine.“ Roman straightened up again, just like Mr.Deer who still held his bleeding shoulder. Roman cleared his throat, the creature in front of him clearly having good manners, so he had to act as royal and polite as possible. „Pardon my intrusion, but I must ask why it is, that you know my friends?“ Was this good? He thought so and Mr. Deer didn’t look angry or anything so it seemed to be alright. „I found your companions in the forest, lost and scared and simply offered my help. They are on their way to the beach to attend to their wounds and to rest their tired eyes and minds.“ Roman’s eyes widened. „They are HURT?!“ Mr. Deer shrugged:

„It could have been much worse.“ Roman sighed, trying to calm his racing thoughts down, before opening his eyes again, cringing in guilt at the slash on Mr. Deer’s arm. „Sorry about attacking you...“ Admitted Roman who looked down. Mr. Deer shook his head. „Don’t be, it’s understandable. You aren’t used to the creatures around here and are yet unable to seperate friend from fiend. I must have intimidated you.“ Mr. Deer straightened fully up, hoof leaving the scratch on his shoulder, allowing the blood to flow freely. „Let’s go now. Your friends are worried about you.“ Mr. Deer was walking in the direction he came from and Roman followed him cautiously, not sure if he should trust the creature just yet. On the other hand DID he know his friend’s names and wasn’t aggressive in the slightest, so he assumed it would be alright if he followed Mr. Deer cautiously, staying on guard for any threat this forest would throw at him.


	5. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I had no idea what to do with this chapter, but I still think it turned out quite decently. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

„Alright, so... Can you tell me what exactly happened?“ „Yes.“ Came the simple response. Roman waited for a few seconds, looking at the back of Mr. Deer’s head expectantly, eyebrows scrunching together as the deer remained silent. „... MAY you tell me what happened to Logan, Patton and Virgil?“ Mr. Deer glanced back, closing his eyes for a moment, before looking forward again, explaining: „This isn’t my place to explain anything. If you have questions, ask them.“ Roman was so frustrated, it wasn’t even healthy anymore. Not only didn’t he trust Mr.Deer entirely, the horned animal spoke also in riddles, keeping Roman in the dark about everything.

It was... tiring for the nerves, to say the least. He just wanted to know if his friends were alright, was that too much to ask for?! „Okay, but are they alright?! Please don’t be like this! I need to know!“ Honestly, Roman was already prepared for antoher witty response, but Mr. Deer sighed and finally answered: „All of them are alive, most of them are uninjured. I’m sorry, but I could only do that much.“ Roman clenched his teeth, his eye twitching in irritation while he stomped his feet on the ground. „Have you ever heard of a CLEAR answer?! I have not only lost my friends, but I have also lost my PATIENCE!“

„Don’t lose your temper, loud human. Not everything in this forest is ready to talk to you.“ Roman stopped, staring at the deer in disbelief. „Where are we?“ Whispered the fancifil side, looking around cautiously. This was no world he created, he knew that much. His worlds are full of wonder, magic and glory and are not filled with talking deers and cursed trees. Mr. Deer shook his head as he continued to walk, a look of melancholy on his face. 

„It was a home once. Now I’m not so sure as what I should adress it now.“ He didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk about this particularly topic, even though Roman was really curious, especially since he had no idea what was going on and would actually like new information. „I understand your morbid curiosity, but please consider my position: No one is safe. Not even me, not even my friends, not even the master is safe anymore.“ Roman’s eyes narrowed: „Master?“ He never heard anything about a master, his curiosity immediatly piqued, even though Mr.Deer just told him to tame his curiosity, but damn it, he just loved news and gossip! Mr. Deer sighed, stroking his broken horn with a hoof. „I was a guardian once, in charge of defending this world, made by the master to support them reigning this strange place.“ Roman stopped for a moment, digesting the new information, before nodding, prompting the deer to continue, who simply shook his head.

„I told you everything you need to know for now. This shall be enough.“ Roman bit his tongue, taming it in the process, even though his frustration only rose at this comment. He should be at least a little satisfied, because he gave him at least SOME information, but Roman was only more frustrated. But he hold his tongue, not intending to play with the patience of Mr.Deer, who looked around before he made an angry deer noise and stomped on the ground spitting foreign words towards the ground. „What`s the problem?“ Asked Roman a bit nervously at Mr.Deer’s change of behaviour. „I took the wrong way.“ He explained, pulling something out of his pocket and sniffing it, closing his eyes and apparently trying to concentrate. Roman squinted at the bloody lump in the deers hooves, eyes widening in realization. 

„THAT’S PATTONS CARDIGAN!“ It was soaked,, well, covered in dried blood, the deer stomping with his hooves, a noise of anger and frustration escaping his throat, intimidating Roman in the slightest. „Will you be quiet?! Patton is fine, I promise.I kept this piece of clothing to pick his scent up, nothing more.“ At least he confirmed that PATTON was alright. But this didn’t mean, that nothing happened to Logan, Virgil or both. But he probably REALLY shouldn’t press his luck anymore. Mr.Deer had been really patient, but the fanciful side wasn’t too sure how long it will remain this way. Mr.Deer waited for a wail, apparently expecting Roman to say some more things before he sniffed the cardigan again, looking around, before walking into a direction, Roman following behind. They walked for a while, neither saying a word, Mr. Deer focusing on going to the right direction and Roman resuming the past events in his head, playing them like a movie, his mind quickly going numb at everything. 

Everything that happened in that single day was simply too much for him. He became that distracted, that he actually walked into Mr.Deer, who suddenly stopped and looked straight forward. He turned to Roman, placing his hooves firmly on the shoulders of the fanciful side and saying: „This is our farewell, Roman Sanders. The forest ends here and your friends are right there. I hope we will meet one day again and if you are having trouble with some decisons, you can alway’s trust a deers horns.“ Roman just nodded, not sure what to say to properly dismiss Mr.Deer, who straightened to his full height and strode away with wide steps quickly leaving Roman behind, who stared in awe for a little while, before finally snapping back to reality and walking towards the end of the forest to finally meet his friends again.   
\-------------------------------------------  
The three of them spent a long time in the woods, considering when they exited the thick mass of trees, the sun was already setting and darkness began to spread. Logan already awoke, even though he was a bit groggy and refused to believe the story, that a talking deer in a suit broke one of his horns off to heal Logan with his blood. It was simply preposterous for him to believe, and Virgil quickly realized that the story DID sound really ridiculous, even though it was the actual truth. But they soon faced another, rather important, problem. The fact, that they had no wood to burn and no food to eat, not even water to drink, because Logan had to assure Patton that no, they couldn’t drink the ocean empty. This was not only gross, but impossible nontheless, so they simply settled with some pocket-warmers Patton still had in the pockets of his pants and a flashlight, which Virgil carried around. It would have to do, there was just no alternative. And then they had to decide who should stay up and on guard. It didn’t take very long for them to decide however. 

Logan would start since he claimed that he wasn’t particularly tired and he promised to wake them if something happened, which was already the logical thing to do, second would be Virgil since he didn’t sleep through the whole night anyway so he might as well stay up for his shift when it was time and Patton would be the last, the emotional trait being really worn out and in need of a long rest, which was all they could provide. And so went Virgil and Patton to sleep, both sides immediatly clocking out, light snoring from Patton and quiet breathing from Virgil audible. Logan sighed a little as he took his pocket-warmer, squeezing it a little to get some feeling into his numb fingers. They weren’t numb because of the cold, this place was actually quite warm at nighttime, he simply felt numb and needed some feeling in his fingers. His arm hurt, even though it wasn’t there anymore, the desire to move it around, stretch his fingers and form a fist with his hand insufferable, the logical trait groaning quietly to not wake the other’s.

He tried to grab his left arm with his right one and whimpered slightly as he only grabbed air. It was strange, but not the good or neutral strange. It was atrocious, the pain almost unbearable without any way to fix it since there was nothing to be fixed. Logan tried to stifle a groan and flinched violently as a voice rose after quite some time passed. „Are you alright Logan?“ The groggy voice of Virgil piped up, the logical trait sighing and turning towards the anxious side, a solemn look on his face. „I’m fine, just... phantom-pains.“ This was what they were called in common language, right? Apparently so, because Virgil’s gaze turned from worried to sympathetic, scooting a little closer and leaning against Logan, the body-heat quite welcome after it got a little cold without anything. „We will handle it, alright? I mean, it’s terrible and no one deserves this, but we will find a solution...“ Logan only nodded, staring at the flashlight sticking out of the ground and shining towards the sky, emitting a soft beam of comfort. This was really hard for Logan. 

He didn’t take the loss of his arm lightly, already dreading the normal days back at the mind-palace, where everyones but his life would go back to normal. He would try to read a book but had to lay it down to flip the page, his experiments will go much slower and the phantom-pain’s will haunt him for a long time. Virgil could feel a tremble from Logan’s body and glanced for a moment at the logical trait, how his eyes glossed over, his posture shrunk and his lip slightly quivered. It was a devastating sight, considering that Logan never, NEVER lost his cool like this. He would lose his temper sometimes and scream something, presumambly falsehood, but he quickly composed himself again. This was different. This wasn’t anger or him being impatient. Logan was desperate. And it was sad to watch the logical traut sink into despair. „HELLO?! ANYBODY HERE? VIRGIL, PATTON, LOGAN?!“ Logan and Virgil flinched while Patton sat upright, flailing uselessly with his arms while saying way too fast and groggily: „Wha? Who’s there?! Where’s the fire?“ Virgil quickly scrambled around, locking for a figure in the dark and noticing a red sash on someone. „ROMAN?“ Called Virgil, standing up. Roman spotted Virgil standing near a flashlight and squealed in delight, making a little jump before sprinting forward. 

Patton managed to stand up as well, recognizing the figure running towards them as Roman and screaming out of joy, running towards the prince and knocking him over in the process. „WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!“ Wailed Patton who had a firm grip on Roman’s waist who laughed sheepishly. „Dude, where were you?“ Asked Virgil, joining the two of them and sitting down on the sand. Logan also joined but didn’t add anything to the conversation. Roman huffed, sitting up and flailing with his arms as he began: „OH, you wouldn’t BELIEVE me when I told you what I saw!“ Virgil laughed dryly, before responding: „This could also be our line.“ Logan’s eyes narrowed and Roman noticed the unusal quiet trait, recoiling as he saw the damage. „WHAT HAPPENED?!“ Screeched the fanciful side, hiding his face in his hands, scared noises escaping his throat. Logan bit his lip, standing up and quickly explaining:

„It got ripped off. I was stupid and paid the price.“ He didn’t say anything esle, he simply moved back to the flashlight, picked it up and turned it off, the darkness surrounding them in an uncomfortable manner, but the others knew why. First of all was Logan ashamed and really didn’t want to look at anybody right now and second of all, because the sun was about to rise, which was good enough for the three of them. „He isn’t feeling really well, Sir Sing-a-lot, is a little tact too much to ask for?“ Hissed Virgil, slamming his elbow into Roman’s ribs, who groaned in pain. „I’m sorry that I was SHOCKED after I saw, that my friend was missing an ARM!“

„SHHHH!“ Hissed Virgil again, slamming his hands over Roman’s mouth. When was the fanciful side ever going to learn, that some things shouldn’t be shouted into the world. The three of them quietly exchanged some infos, heard interesting and bizarre storys while waiting for the sun to rise and simply be happy about their reunion. The first beams of sun were a literal relief, Virgil groaning as he stood up and stretched grumpily, muttering a quiet: „Finally.“ Roman did feel quite well, even though he didn’t sleep through the entire night and was not yet in need of a nap, just like Patton who recharged rather quickly and felt well enough today. Logan tried to be as optimistic as everyone else, he really was, but the phantom-pains were actually the worst. „So, what should we do now? Prepare for the day? I don’t know about you guys, but my tummy is growling like a starving puppy!“ Announced Patton, who tried to be a little upbeat for everybody, his statement proved after a loud grumble of his stomach. „We should definetly cut trees and look for berry’s and stuff nearby in the forest. 

And we need to look for water we could drink.“ Roman jumped to his feet, announcing: „I saw a little stream while I was wandering through the woods! It should be near! Patton, you take my sword and gather some firewood, while Dr. Gloom looks for berrys and other edibles!“ The plan was quickly decided and almost as quickly interrupted as they saw something in the distance flying towards them. All sights squinting at the little thing in the sky slowly coming closer. It was an actual bird, a blue bird with black eyes, who whistled a little, before spinning in the air and turning into some kind of camera, which quickly projected a hologram of a figure in a cybernetic suit. Their face was covered by a helmet with lamps on the face, projecting different faces. The sides could see blue energy flowing through some thick veins of the suit. „Greetings. I’m glad everyone of you survived the first night without any big... incidents...“ The figures voice was slightly glitchy, unable to even determine the gender of the person speaking to them. „Who are you?!“ Demanded Virgil, glaring at the hologram. The figure laughed, taking part of their helmet off to reveal big green eyes with white pupils, throwing part of the helmet into the distance, spreading their arm’s dramatically and announcing: „I am... The master.“


	6. The master

Romans eyes widened at the revelation. The master was standing in front of them. Not literally, just theoretically, but he already had some not so kind words to threw against their head, if he wouldn't have been too shocked to get any word out of his mouth, his throat suddenly parched and his whole body shutting down like he was actually dying, which was just ridiculous. He should stand tall and pride and promise death for this monster for torturing their folk like they did, for forcing Michael to exist for the end of the time as a weeping willow and for forcing good creatures to live in the forest, shutting them off from civilization. But there he was, his human emotions overwashing his intentions and dooming him to just stand there and take it like a coward.

The master squinted a little, clearly amused to see every side in front of them, absolutely helpless and under their mercy. Everyone of them heard the master and they didn't hear one kind word about them, so they already viewed them as an enemy, the things they said didn't exactly clear or change this picture. "I hope nobody has lost something important?" They snickered while looking at Logan, completely aware of the loss of Logan's arm, who flinched under the watchful gaze of the master and took a step back, looking away in shame. 

Virgil clenched his jaw and hissed dangerously at the hologram in front of him: "Leave him alone! This is your fault!" The masters eyes widened, even though it was obvious they were still smiling. They leaned a little forward, observing Virgil's posture before concluding: "You are afraid." Virgil actually flinched at the words like he was punched in the gut, the feeling of thorns piercing through his heart suddenly very strong. Yes, he was afraid, who wouldn't be? He was literally facing the god of this world, the creature who would decide who survives and who dies, who is friend and who is enemy, who gets out and who remains here, forever. Virgil took a step back, eyes sealed shut while he tried to regain his posture, Patton staring sympathetically at him.

"You have nothing to say to me? It wasn't easy to find you, you know? It's also pretty hard to actually get on the island, because everyone kind of hates me, you know? People are always so sensitive, you kill some loved ones and they immediatly hate your guts. Ts." They rolled their eyes in a dramatic fashion. "I never had any loved ones and do you see me complaining? Some people, right?" Virgil opened his eyes slowly, his voice a little meek as he asked: "No one?" They narrowed their eyes, a dangerous flash flaring inside of them as they hissed: "I'm sorry, I think I forgot signing the contract allowing you to ask me such foolish questions! Anyway..." They quickly regained their composure, standing in a dramatic fashion as they announced: 

"I even have a little present for one of you!" Roman blinked. What could they mean by 'present'? Was it an actual present or were they just sarcastic and didn't actually have anything nice for them? Who was the one getting the present anyway? The master snickered at their questioning faces and snickered, snapping their gloved fingers, everyone whipping around as they heard Logan scream, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Logan, what's wrong?" Asked Virgil, sitting down next to him hands hovering in the air, not sure how to properly help the logical trait. Logan was babbling, his words incoherent between pleas for the pain to stop and mumbling about something going on inside of him, worsening the phantom-pains in his left arm. Patton took his spot on the other side of Logan while Roman's eyes almost fell out of his head, worry and shock kicking in as he turned around, growling dangerously at the figure in the cibernetic suit.

"You enjoy this, don't you?! Watching us suffer while you play god in our lives?! Well, I have a message for you! We won't tolerate this any longer! We will bring you down and free the folk suffering under your hurtful reign! I swear with my life!" He raised his left hand while placing his right hand on his chest, feeling his beating heart. Patton and Virgil looked to the master, their expressions grim while they imitated Roman, also swearing to stop the tyranny of the monster in human-form and finally bring peace to this island. The master simply shook their head, a defeated but strangely mocking expression on their face. "What a shame. And I was ACTUALLY going to help you. But if you wanna have it like this..." Their eyes snapped open, a strange fire burning inside of them. "FINE, Have at it!" The hologram vanished and the camera fell on the ground, suddenly looking like junk, like it didn't project the regent of this realm just a few moments ago.

"Logan, hang on!" Pleaded Patton who eyes the logical trait nervously and tried to take the remaining hand of the logical trait, who tensed automatically but allowed it nontheless. Patton yelped as soon as he got a look at Logan's shoulder and staggered backwards, a horrified expression on his face, as he became as white as a sheet and sweat dropped down his forehead. "Something is growing!" He said it in one weak breath, it almost wasn't audible for Roman and Virgil, but they heard nontheless and couldn't believe what they actually heard fromt he emotional trait, looking down in shock, spotting what exactly Patton was referring to. An arm. An actual arm was growing, but not really at the same time. It was grey, coated with metal and covered in new blood, while Logan rolled around on the ground, unable to form a coherent sentence as a cybernetic arm was growing out of his body like a plant. His screams were heart wrenching, everyones entire being shaking as they were forced to watch the logical trait suffer like this. When it was finally over Logan breathed heavily, his eyes glossed over as he tried to recover from the pain, his new arm whirring slightly, artifical veins glowing in an ominous blue. It had a smooth surface with rough patched, every finger slim, long and smooth, like an actual hand, just better, not like anyone would say this out loud. 

"Logan, are you all right?" His eyes were still glossed over, but he answered nontheless. "Just exhausted. But... I have all of my limbs back..." Everyone looked at the mechanical arm in concern, Roman biting his lip as he tried to supress a question, but failed. "It... kinda looks strong..." Roman flinched as he heard loud screeching coming way too close way too fast. Patton's eyes widened and Logan and Virgil recognized the sound too. "The wendigo!" Patton shook his head slightly: "Impossible! Mr. Deer killed it!" Logan's gaze turned to confusion for a moment before he shook his head, argumenting: "It may be not the only one on the island. Roman drew his new sword and looked around in suspicion, actually flinching as the beast jumped out of the forest, locking eyes with the sides and sprinting towards them, a hungry look in it's eyes. Roman sprinted forward and slashed at the monster, which screeched, but knocked the fanciful side away, who landed in the sand, quickly jumping up again to resume the battle. Logan bit his lip, looking at his artificial arm in slight doubt, before his gaze hardened, metallic hand clenched to a fist.

There was only one wait to find out. "Roman, I have an idea!" The prince stopped right next to his logical counterpart and arched an eyebrow, actually curious of this 'idea' Logan wanted to have. Logan's eyes darted from Roman to monster, silent calculations racing through his mind, before he bended down, grabbed Romans ankle and hurled him up, the fanciful side yelping from surprise as Logan had no problem to hold him. Even more surprise washed over his body as Logana actually threw him toward the wendigo, Roman actually landing perfectly on the beasts back, Logan quickly calling: "YOUR SWORD!" Roman snapped back to reality as he hurled his sword in the air and pierced through the wendigos back, the creature screaming and holding it's chest in pain as a blade was poking out of it, frozen blood dropping out of the hole once Roman pulled his weapon out again. The Wendigo screamed, everyones blood freezing as well as they heard other screechings answering. Roman quickly jumped off and ran for the hills, yelling: "IT CALLS MORE! RUN FOR IT!" Everyone thought this was a pretty good idea as everyone of them retreated, chasing after Roman to keep up with the surprisingly fast prince, hoping with their entire being that they would be able to escape those murderous creatues.


End file.
